lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings: Conquest
The Lord of the Rings: Conquest is an action video game published by Electronic Arts, and developed by Pandemic Studios based upon the fantasy book The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien and its live-action film trilogy adaptation, directed by Peter Jackson and released by New Line Cinema. It is the spiritual successor to the Starwars: Battlefront games. The game uses several models taken directly from the movies and uses these in its in-game engine. It was released on January 13 2009. Story setting The game's campaign and battles will mostly portray those seen in the live-action film trilogy, but will also feature several battles that are not seen in the films, like the attempt to recapture Minas Morgul by the Free Peoples prior to the assault on the Black Gate. The good campaign will closely follow the events as depicted in the movies and books. Finishing this campaign in turn will unlock the evil campaign, which follows a what if scenario if the Nazgul had killed the ringbearer at Mount Doom and reclaimed the ring for Sauron, unleashing his wrath upon Middle-Earth.The Evil Campaign Follows what would happen if the Fellowship failed. Levels Good Campaign The Good Campaign is meant to follow to events in the film and books. It follows the film series, but adds some locations from the books, and some maps are inspired from parts of the books, Minas Morgul, as an example, because of the debate whether to attack it or not in The Return of the King novel. *'Last Alliance of Elves and Men': The training level in which all classes and their powers are explained. The level takes the player through various places of the battle, finally ending at a plain where a charge is made. After this, the player must fight Sauron as Isildur. Killing him completes the level. *'Battle of Helm's Deep': The player takes the position of a warrior or an archer and must prevent hordes of Uruk-Hai from capturing the deeping wall. After this, they must hunt and kill various torch-bearing orcs before they can light the bomb and breach the wall. The player is called back to the main gate where they must prevent the orcs from gaining control of the main gate. The wall is then breached and the player must rush to the keep and help Theoden drive orc officers off. After this, the player may have the chance to play as Aragorn depending on their score, but either way must recapture the wall from the orcs. Once this is accomplished, the battle is won. *'Battle of Isengard' : The player takes up arms as the men of Rohan, take control of an Ent and later play Gandalf in the Battle which led to the destruction of Isengard. The player partakes in two main missions: kill Wormtongue and get the key and deliver it to Treebeard; then participate in the march of the ents by taking control of an Ent and breaking down watchtowers and killing multiple orcs. The battle ends with the assignment carried out by Gandalf titled: Kill Saruman. *'Mines of Moria': The player fights as the Gondorians driving the orcs out of the mines. Partway through the battle, the player may take the role of Gimli. At the end, the player plays as Gandalf and fights the Balrog. *'Battle of Osgiliath': The player fights alongside Faramir and his men to attempt to stop the invading orcs from taking hold of the city Osgiliath, the gateway to Minas Tirith. *'Battle of Minas Tirith': The player must take part in the defense of Minas Tirith from an immense army of orcs. Ending with being able to play as Gandalf and defending the last part of Minas Tirith. *'Battle of the Pelennor Fields' : You may play as a Rohirrim in the famous Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Then, you must kill oliphants and destroy seigetowers as Legolas. Finally, ending with you given the choice to play as Eowyn to kill the Witch-king for killing Theoden. *'Battle of Minas Morgul': A scenario depicting what would happen if the heroes decided to attack Minas Morgul. As it ends with you being able to play as Aragorn and killing all of the nazguls and destroying the power sources. *'Battle at the Black Gate' : You may play as Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas or Aragorn as you hold back the tides of evil to give Frodo time to destroy the Ring and you Must kill The Mouth Of Sauron. *Battle of Amon Hen (downloadable pack) : You can play as Arwen or Boromir. It is the place were Boromir died in The Lord of the Rings and The Fellowship of the Ring. You can play as Numenorian Warriors. *Battle at Mordor (downloadable pack) : You can play as Arwen or Boromir. It takes place at rocky place in Mordor, near the base of the tower of Barad-dur. If you play as an evil one, you can play as Sauron. While playing without heroes, you can use Elven Warriors (Good ones) and Orc Warriors (Evil ones). Evil Campaign The Evil Campaign is available only after finishing the Good Campaign, and depicts what would have happened if Frodo had failed to destroy the Ring. *'Mount Doom': The player controls a Nazgûl who first needs to kill Orc chieftains who rebelled and after that, you must bring back the Witch-king to life and kill Frodo at the Crack of Doom as The Witch-King. *'Osgiliath:' The player must destroy and recapture the city in preparation to siege the White City. The Player may control The Mouth of Sauron in this mission and can use him to kill Faramir. *'Minas Tirith:' The player must destroy the White City to defeat the world of men and will get too destroy the White Tree of Gondor as Saruman. *'Mines of Moria:' The player must summon a Balrog and destroy Gimli and the men of Gondor who have inhabited the mines. *'Weathertop:' The player must kill Aragorn as Saruman. *'Rivendell:' The player must destroy the elves in Rivendell and kill Elrond and Legolas as Sauron himself. *'The Shire:' The player must burn the Shire and slaughter all of the hobbits as well as killing Treebeard playing as The Balrog and Gandalf playing as Sauron. Gameplay Lord of the Rings: Conquest will allow you to play as one class in a larger battle. Players will be able to pick one of four classes: The Mage, Archer, Scout or Warrior. By earning points during the battle, players will be able to take on the mantle of one of the heroes from the films, which are more powerful versions of the basic classes. For example: a high-scoring player can unlock Gandalf as a hero to play as on Minas Trith, who has abilities similar to a mage, yet more powerful. Heroes are playable for an unlimited time, as their health does not gradually decrease as it did in the similar game, Star Wars Battlefront II. Good heroes include Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the White, Frodo, Faramir, Isildur, Elrond and Eowyn. Evil heroes include Sauron, the Balrog, the Mouth of Sauron, Lurtz, Saruman, Grima Wormtongue, a Nazgul, and the Witch-King. The game will have a total of twelve locations or maps. These maps have been mentioned as being much larger than those in Battlefront. For players who wish to get straight into the game the game features instant action like the previous battlefront games you will get to play any army you want straight away. The game's multiplayer modes will allow up to 16 players, but battles may feature as many as 150 additional AI-controlled troops. Mounts are also available, examples are Wargs and Horses, but also siege weapons and towers. Flying mounts are not included, but fellbeast or eagles can be summoned to attack a single target. Trolls, Oliphants, and Ents can be "mounted" and played as, for the original character vanishes and the player assumes control of the beast. There will also be an enormous number of playable factions: some of the good factions include the defenders of Gondor, the Men of Rohan, the Elves, but you can only play as one dwarf and that is Gimli. Some of the evil armies are the Easterlings, the Haradrim, the Orcs of Mordor, and the Uruk-Hai of Isengard....however, these factions all share the same classes, just with different skins. The skins of each class in each faction may vary. For example, Uruk-Hai may have different helmets and Gondorian archers may wear ranger clothes or armor. Gondor *Warrior: Basic Gondorian soldier or Citadel Guard with long sword and Dwarven throwing axe. *Archer: Gondorian archer or ranger with bows and arrows. Hobbit archers in the Shire. *Scout: Cloaked and hooded soldier, two daggers, and bombs. *Mage: Robed and hooded soldier, staff. Elves *Warrior: Your basic elvish warrior with a long curved blade *Archer: The legendary archer of the elves *Scout: Your basic elvish scout with two daggers and a bomb *Mage: A cloaked elf with a staff Rohan *Warrior: Basic Rohirrim soldier with a long sword and a throwing axe. *Archer/marksman: Rohirrim Archer archer. *Scout: Hooded soldier with two long knifes and bombs. *Mage: a Rohirrim soldier with a hood and a staff. Mordor *Warrior: Orcs with different helmets, curved blade, and throwing axe. *Archer: Orcs with bows and arrows. *Scout: Short orc with daggers and bombs. *Mage: Fat orc with staff. Isengard *Warrior: Uruk with assorted helmets and armor with basic Uruk scimitar. *Archer: Uruk with assorted armor with a bow and arrows. *Scout: Uruk with assorted armor and daggers and bombs. *Mage: A Beserker with staff. 'Evil Men' Warrior:Haradrim Man with wooden sword and back pack Archer: an Easterling with a bow Scout: a Easterling with two knives and bombs Mage: Same as Mordor's Creatures and Giants *Ent: A tree-type creature. The ent is the good-class creature. *Troll: An ugly beast. The troll is the evil-class creature. *Mumikil: A elephant type Creature . The Mumikil is a evil class creature *Warg:A wolf-like creature.The Warg is a evil class creature. *Horse:Armoread.The Horse is a good class creature. *Both the good and evil creatures play the same. They also have similar abilities such as picking up smaller enemies (the 4 soldier classes), and healing themselves Heroes and Villians Good *Aragorn *Elrond *Eowyn *Faramir *Frodo *Gandalf *Gimli *Isildur *Legolas * Arwen (DLC only) * Boromir (DLC only) * Theoden(non-playable) * Treebeard(non-playable) Evil * Balrog * Lurtz * Mouth of Sauron * Nazgûl *Saruman *Sauron * Witch-king * Wormtongue * Gothmog (DLC only) External links *Pandemic's official game site Community links *Middle-earth Center, a fansite *official fan community for Pandemic and EA’s The Lord of The Rings: Conquest! Category:Computer and video games